


Didn't Know Why

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis x Y/N. Just a moment on the train, no warnings.
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Kudos: 3





	Didn't Know Why

He was one of the lucky ones.

He wouldnt deny it, after a day of breaking up ill tempered people from nearly killing each other, multiple times someone would come pull him from Gilliams to help settle a dispute. It was just getting worst with people going on edge, knowing that the plan was going to be happening soon. By the time he had enough, sporting a few new scrapes and bruises from getting caught in the crossfire, he was more then ready to just be alone with you. First he checked the medic area, but you werent there. Heading to the next obvious spot, the bunk, he saw you as he headed down the aisle. You were sitting in the aisle with Edgar, talking nonsense as he asked you questions.

“Who do you think I would have been? Out there?”

“Smart punk ass, your parents would encouraged you to read all the books, learn about the whole world and not just your corner of it. And the girls… ” you wiggled your brows at him “they would have been hoping to get a ride in your car, go to the dance with you. Been at all the frat parties in college.” You built up the kind of story you remember in movies, you wished you could show him something like that, he would have loved it. There were many things you wish you could have shown him. 

Edgar blushed a bit at this, but seemed mighty pleased at what you were describing. Curtis moved to sit nearby, leaning back to relax. “Probably would have met a pretty girl in college, dated, changed majors, broke up, get back together.” He reached over he slid his hand against your thigh, leaving it palm side up. You weaved your fingers through his and squeezed lightly in response. You couldnt get a clear look as he was looking at Edgar, but he seemed tired. The way his body sagged forward slightly, and a roll of his shoulders to ease his tension, you wished you could take it away. For now you rested your head against his shoulder.

 _I dont deserve you,_ he thought as his thumb brushed along your hand the side of your hand, feeling how you leaned into him, all his by some stroke of luck. 

“Is that what happened with you?” Edgar questioned and Curtis shook his head. “Nah, I was 17 when I came on. Havent even gotten started yet.” Your silent, none of you really got to do any of that, you could only guess from the movies. But Curtis, you knew he had an older brother before the train, mom and dad. None of them made it on. “But I remember it all well enough” Curtis continued. He tipped his face a bit, enough for you to see the split cheek. The violence was getting worst back in the tail end, keep people caged for so long, they start to loose it.

Bracing your hands against the wall, you pull yourself to a stand, holding your hands out for him. “Come on… Let me take care of you.” He seemed to be about to brush it off, but his hand fell into yours instead and he rose to follow you where you wanted to go. “See you later Edgar” You excused yourself and started to lead Curtis back towards your bunk, Edgar waved goodbye, and went to find other company for the evening. 

“Its really nothing baby” Curtis replied, his hand sliding along your hip and pausing as he drew your back against his chest, breathing in against the hollow between neck and shoulder. Your head tilts feeling him, it was undeniable that you were his, your body so accustomed to his touch that instinctively you gave in. To the physical part at least. “Well then you wont mind me taking a look” you sigh when he traces your ear with a light brush of whispers from his lips. “Of course Babygirl." 

You were one of the few he would give anything to, cause you chose him. He would spend a lifetime loving you. 

Approaching, for once your section of the car seemed quiet, a few people rolled in there bunks out of view as they were passing, but the majority of people seemed to be at the other end. Although it wasnt silent, you couldnt help but feel like it was close enough. Curtis wrapped his arms around your waist now, with a distinct purpose and lifted you inside. You shifted over and whispered as he came in “Where is everyone?” On your knees, you move over closer to him and move the curtain enough to light up your area, tipping Curtis head to look at his cut. “Down by Gilliams mostly, people are getting involved, they are ready. Tired of the confinement.” 

“Do I even want to know what happened this time?” You ask softly as you pull back to look through the little bit of stuff you started storing in your bunk. Normally you wouldnt, but every now and then Curtis would come sporting a cut, scrape something. And you got sick of convincing him to go to the medic area. No, it was easiest to treat him here, also he would relax more, you put it to being at “home” for him. As you dabbled water from a bottle you kept, moistening a rag, he shrugged out of his jackets, parting his thighs so you could kneel between them, dabbing his face clean of dried blood and dirt. 

You both knew he could do this himself, but it was calming to both of you to let you do it. His hands smoothed along your sides, “Eh, nothing that was serious, I just happened to catch the fly away fists of Greg” You hummed softly in disagreement, not so much that his split cheek was nothing serious, it was already scabbing over and a healthy pink now that you got it cleaned up. But that it was nothing in general. 

Setting the rag aside, and you sat back on your heels “Its nothing? People are already at each others throats. And it hasnt even started, not really. You guys are just starting to gather supplies.” He reached to tug you in close, you leaning against his chest and he unfolded your legs so they went cross ways over his. This was what he had been waiting for all day, and he dropped his head to kiss your shoulder, your hand moving to rub against his chest. “I know, I know that its getting worst. Just walking around with Gilliam today talking to groups about what were doing, I could see the tension and eagerness for the fight.” 

A silence fell over the two of you, and you twisted the top half your body to wrap your arms around his neck and tress in close, his hands moved slowly as they soothed up and down your back, and wrapping them around you to. He didnt know how he gotten _this_ , his very own girl who stayed with him willingly. You knew most of his darkest moments, and you never shied away knowing the truth, trusted him.

You told him, showed him almost daily, cared, loved him. You told him why, but it still was a mystery to the man. The ways you would cry out his name as if it was the only one you knew when he was loving you, seek him out when there was something you needed ideas and opinions on. When you were busy with others, and yet you would still lift your head, catch eyes and give a wink ‘Hey handsome, I see you over there’. Those moments you would lean into him slightly when he needed to regain control of himself, the anger bubbling just under his skin at some situation they should have never had to be in. Moments like now, when you simply wrapped yourself around him

_Curtis didnt know why, but he wasnt willing to ever let you go._


End file.
